


2 AM

by Sphix



Series: Tumblr SQ prompts [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: “Regina, I’m sorry…so sorry…” The blonde blurted out, her voice raw from crying.“Emma - what is going on?” The brunette whispered shocked, closing her night robe.





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt based on Just breathe by Anna Nalick. Feedback is greatly welcome :) have fun!
> 
> http://swanqueen-in-gotham.tumblr.com/post/165521987567/i-was-listening-to-breathe-2am-and-this-just

A loud knock startled Regina awake. Her body tensed and she listened intently.

_Knock…Knock…_

Mumbling several curses under her breath, the brunette woman left her bed. She went downstairs, rushing over to the door.

The door flung open and Regina saw a freezing Emma Swan standing there.

“Regina, I’m sorry…so sorry…” The blonde blurted out, her voice raw from crying.

“Emma - what is going on?” The brunette whispered shocked, closing her night robe.

“I wanted - no, I needed to see you - I…” Emma’s voice broke and fresh tears streamed down her face.

Regina felt the pain and desperation coming from Emma and for a few moments, she didn’t know what to do.

“Emma, come in…” The brunette urged, grabbing the blonde by her arm.

The blonde woman let herself be pulled in, with no resentment. Regina softly pushed the other woman into her study, closing the door quietly.

Emma wrapped a blanket around her shivering body, as her eyes flickered to Regina, who took a seat across from her.

“Will you tell me what is going on?” Regina asked again, carefully and watchful.

“I…I know it’s late and I am probably making you very angry…but…I’m so sorry, Regina…”  Emma whispered, wiping at her eyes.

“Emma, for what? You did not do anything to me.” Regina said her brown eyes boring into Emma’s.

“Regina, I know…it’s just - I’m with Hook and I don’t even know why. I’m not even into him.” Emma mumbled, closing her eyes.

Before Regina could say anything, Emma raised her hand. “I went to the rabbit’s hole, to have a drink and some time alone - since that’s really rare for me. I’ve thought - about you and me. I’ve been a coward Regina, all these years - I…I was never really honest with you or me.”

The brunette swallowed, her finger running through her hair in order to release any tension in her neck.

“I have always loved you and finally - finally - I can say it, out loud.” Emma whispered, her eyes wandering to Regina.

“I think Hook was a phase. Winter is really not my season and with all the expectations my parents and the people in this town have, I didn’t think this through. I underestimated my feelings for you and the urge to be close to you - closer even.” Emma swallowed, her throat sore and raw, she simply ignored it.

Regina still did not say anything; she continued to look at Emma - something soft in her eyes.

“Zelena caught you crying, after Hook and I announced the engagement and it broke my heart.” Emma rasped, pressing her hands together.

“Zelena told you that?” Regina said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

“Yes, and I am glad she did. It helped me.” Emma stated, her eyes shining with hope and adoration.

They sat in silence

Emma unwrapped herself from the blanket and started to get up from the couch. 

“Where are you going?” Regina asked surprised.

“Home? I figured you’d be upset with me, so I’m sorry I bothered you so late at night.” Emma mumbled defeated.

“You idiot!”

“Excuse me?

“You heard! Idiot! Why do you always have to decide what is best for me? I’m not upset, I am surprised.” Regina spat angrily, the tears on the verge of spilling.

Emma stared in disbelief at the brunette woman, rendered speechless.

“Okay…I’m so…” - “and stop apologizing!”

“Okay…um…I should go.” Emma mumbled, when a warm hand took her hand. Emma felt how Regina pulled her back.

Regina pressed herself against Emma. Closing her eyes, the brunette sighed quietly.

“ _I love you too…_ ”


End file.
